1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing program that are suitable for recording a content, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed recording/reproducing devices, such as a digital video camera and a hard disk recorder, that detect an exciting scene based on information including a sound level of a moving image and record the scene detected (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-116566).
There have also been proposed such recording/reproducing devices that record a favorite point specified by a user at the time of recording the moving image in association with the moving image.